Amor Vincit Omnia
by KareBear1
Summary: Jocelyn tohught that she had found true love, but realized it was all a dream... now, the moment she gives up to be on her own, she finds out that love is what you need to survive. She'll soon find out that love conquers all.


Amor Vincit Omnia  
  
  
  
Ten years ago, I could have told you where my life was going... who I'd marry, what kind of job I'd have, where I'd be living... but now, I'm not so sure. The two things I've always wanted, I finally had: love and happiness. I fell deeply in love with a wonderful, handsome guy named Trevor... it almost seemed like a fairy tale. We met back in elementary school when we were in 2nd grade. He had just moved to town about 6 months earlier, and I had been living there my whole life- which, at the time, was 8 years. We'd been the best of friends ever since... until he moved away. After that, I felt lost. Now, seven years later, I'm a senior in high school. Of all the schools in America... of all the classes in the school... he had to walk into mine. Trevor walked back into my life like it was destiny guiding our hearts back to each other. He was a handsome blond.... with the brightest blue eyes that could make any girl weak in the knees. Lucky for me, I was the one he wanted.... until today.   
I was walking to his locker to meet him after class, as usual, and I didn't see him. So, on my way to my next class, I walked to the soda machine and there he was... kissing the head cheerleader of our cheerleading squad. I was wrong for thinking I was in love.. heh.. boy, was I a dumbass. He never knew I found out. I just called him up and said, 'I think we should see other people.' yeah I know... the most used line in all relationships, but it was the only thing I could say without crying. Want to know what his response was? 'Ok babe.. whatever,' and hung up. I wanted to up-chuck everything I ate in the last 48 hours. I wasted 1 year and 6 months on that jerk. Oh well... it was my fault anyway. I'm glad it's finally over. Now... on with the rest of my life.....  
  
"Hey Jo... snap out of it," Riley said. Riley is my best friend... since birth basically. Riley is a little taller than me. She's got brown curly hair and dark, mysterious eyes. We've been through it all together.. good times and bad times. She's my strength.   
  
"Jo, are you ok? Earth to Josie...." Riley said shaking me, causing me to wake up.   
  
"Yeah?" I replied. I was so out of it now... wanting Trevor back the more I saw him with other girls.  
  
"It's bothering you now, huh?" she asked me.  
  
"No, it's not... it's the burger I had at lunch... it's making me hallucinate. Wasn't Trevor with another girl this morning... kissing her?" I asked sarcastically. I was so confused about his new dating habit. He dropped me like a bad one... same with the one he was with this morning. It made me sick thinking about it.   
  
"Don't worry about him. You can do better," she assured me. She was right... I could do better, but I didn't want to. I wanted Trevor back.   
  
"Heads up, ladies!" someone yelled as I looked up and saw a basketball bouncing our way. I stopped the ball and handed it to Felix. Felix is my brother's best friend. Felix is about a foot taller than me, with short black hair and dark eyes... and very white. My brother, Lex, and Felix met while getting jumped by 5th graders in the 3rd grade. Supposedly, Felix and Lex took the lunch money belonging to the 5th graders... so when they found out, Lex and Felix jumped and ran... but got caught. Lex is my older brother... by two years. He's got blond hair and green eyes... and he's about 6 feet tall. As for me... well, I'm not even 5 feet tall, and I have red hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Lose something?" I asked looking at Felix. Ben was standing next to him, smiling. Ben has blackish, brownish hair and the most adorable eyes ever. They are a dark blue.. almost brown.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Jo. Hey, you know Ben, right?" Felix asked me. Ben was the quiet, shy type... but when he was with Felix and Lex at our house, he was just as wild and crazy as the rest of them. He loved to joke around and make us laugh.  
  
"Of course I know Ben. He comes over to hang out with you and Lex all the time at my house," I said.  
  
"Yeah, but usually you and Riley aren't in there with us," Felix replied.  
  
"Because we hear enough from the loud noises ya'll make downstairs," I said. Ben looked over at Felix and started laughing.   
  
"So, what do you and my brother have planned tonight?" I asked Felix. Knowing him, he'd want to come over and party. My parents aren't going to be home all weekend, so I'd better prepare.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I thought Ben and I would come over and hang for awhile," Felix said suspiciously.   
  
"Right... like I'm really going to believe you. I know you want to throw a party, I can hear your brain think," I said.  
  
"Ok, ok... fine, but Lex needs it. You know how women love him. But he's stuck on a girl he can't have, so... if we throw a party, she might come to it, and he can talk to her," he said as he slowly circled me.  
  
"Why do I see so much wrong with this?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh come on Josie... you know how much I love you, right? You're like my own sister.. one that I cherish dearly," he said as he snaked his arm around me and hugged me.  
  
"Yeah, if I was your sister, I'd rip my own eyes out and eat them so I wouldn't have to see you," I said.  
  
"Oh, Jo, that was cold... it hurt!" Felix said.   
  
"You know I'm joking... but I don't think this 'party' is such a good idea," I said. Ben and Felix smiled, and walked off to find Lex. Riley stood there, looking at Felix and Ben.  
  
"Geez Josie, you know how HOT Ben is? I'd do anything to jump his bones," she said. I stood there and laughed at her.  
  
"He's a good friend. I don't know about that, but he's cute," I told her.   
  
"Don't tell me you got a thing for your brother's best friend!" she said with a hunch of suspicion.   
  
"Oh no no... he's a doll, and I think he's cute, but he's way older than me. I have no chance even if I wanted it," I told her as we walked to 3rd period.  
  
"Way older? Try 2 years," she informed me.  
  
"Ok ok... but I still have no chance," I said.  
  
"Most guys won't show their affection cause you're his best friend's little sister. It makes them all weird and shit," she said.  
  
"Yeah yeah... whatever," I said as I saw Trevor walk by with a completely different girl. I wanted to barf. We had a substitute in French class today, so there was really nothing to do in class but... PAPER BALL FIGHT!!! Somehow, Felix ended up in Riley's class and mine. He was the one who always started the fights, and Riley and I would always finish them. The only reason that I could figure out why Felix was in my class was because he was spying for my brother. It's not you Josie, it's those other jerks I don't trust. All they want is sex, sex, sex. I know this because I'm a guy, and I'm your brother... so believe me. Man, how many times have we heard that one?  
  
"Felix, stop throwing those shitty-ass balls at me or I'm going to shove them so far up your ass... that you'll never need to ask anyone for paper anymore. You can always shit it out, or sneeze it out," Riley said as she threw another paper ball at Felix.  
  
"Ha ha... you'll never take me alive!... ouch! Okay, stop... Riley, stop!! Ouch!! You win! You win! I'll go peacefully!" Felix said trying to act British, then yelling while getting stomped on by a paper ball brigade.  
  
  



End file.
